The device recited in Patent Document 1 is known as a conventional automotive door lock device. The automotive door lock device is provided with a resinous housing, and an opening is formed on the housing. An operating lever connecting portion of an operating lever is exposed through the opening of the housing, and the operating lever connecting portion is connected to an operation connecting portion provided on a locking cable which serves as an operation means. Here, a cover portion for opening and closing the opening of the housing is integrally formed with the housing.
In this type of automotive door lock device, the cover portion is precisely engaged with the opening of the housing and water penetration can be prevented. Moreover, since the cover portion is integrally formed with the housing, the number of component parts can be reduced, and so the device provides a construction which enables low-cost production.    (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-129813)